


The Gift of Forever

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, IronStrange, Ironstrange Secret Santa, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: It's Secret Santa time for the Avengers! Tony has something up his sleeve, but does he have the courage to go through with it?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Gift of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> These secret santa ones always get me. They take me forever to write, but now it's done and I'm mostly satisfied with it. 
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 16: Secret Santa**

The annual Avengers Secret Santa party was growing each year. First, it was the main six, Fury, and of course Pepper. Then Peter, Harley, and Sam Wilson joined in. Followed by Bucky, Loki, Carol, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision. Most recently, Scott, his daughter Cassie, Hope, and Doctor Stephen Strange were part of the festivities, adding their names to the Iron Man helmet and picking one out to get a secret gift for. It helped that Steve made everyone get to know each other by doing all these stupid team-building exercises, because Tony was afraid he wouldn't know what to get half the people in the hat.

Thankfully, this year he drew Stephen. It would have been nice to get him a few years ago, back when he was still (not so) secretly crushing on the doctor. As it was, they were three years into a relationship and talking about and around the next big step. Well, actually they skipped the step of living together because Stephen had to stay in the Sanctum and Tony couldn't really adjust to sleeping surrounded by magic. So, they were taking turns making dinner at their own homes and trying to fit their relationship into their already busy lives. 

It was going pretty well. So well, actually, that Tony kind of took a shot and decided to make his Secret Santa gift an engagement ring. He, of course, had a backup in the case Stephen wasn't ready for that (they only touched on marriage a couple times, and it was always with hesitance and some reluctance on Stephen's part). 

The way it went was Steve would start them off (because he _always_ did) and then whoever he got would go next and on and on until they were all done. This year, however, Tony needed to go last because it was kind of big asking someone to marry you, and it would be weird to then have the next person go. Especially if it turned out like Tony hoped. 

“Okay, who's ready to get started?” Tony shuffled in his spot next to Stephen, jittery with excitement and nerves. He didn't ask people to get married very often. This was kind of huge for him; for _them._

Somehow, someway, Steve orchestrated it all so that Tony was last, beaming at the present Peter gave him. Stephen, by now, knew Tony must be the one who had a gift for him since everyone else was holding their present and watching them expectantly. Suddenly, proposing in front of everyone seemed like a terrible idea, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go with plan B. 

Now he was hesitating too long, Rhodey whispering to Carol teasingly that he must have forgotten his present for Stephen, or that he was presenting himself as one. Which, yes, that was a very Tony Stark thing to do (actually, both were). Stephen reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling his attention away from his panic and grounding him. 

“Easy, Tony. What's wrong?” What's wrong was he was kind of afraid his idea (which was cute when he first thought of it) was now horribly inappropriate. Or, at least, he felt it was. A proposal was supposed to be done intimately, with candles and wine and music and them wearing crisp suits. Maybe some of those magic butterflies Stephen liked so much. Not at a party with a bunch of their friends and family laughing and having a good time, wearing stupid reindeer sweaters Rhodey bought them (matching, obviously). It was all wrong, nothing how he wanted this moment to go.

“Um.” The moment was long, people exchanging glances with each other the longer he sat there. Stephen's cape fluttered over and shielded them from prying eyes, Tony's eyes going closed. He dropped his head in his hands and stubbornly refused to cry. No. This was a happy time. There was nothing wrong. He was just being Tony about this. 

“Hey. It's okay. Why are you upset?” He glanced over where the people were sitting just on the other side of the cape, watching them. Stephen smiled. “They can't hear us.”

“I didn't forget your gift.” Was the first thing he blurted. Stephen nodded.

“Okay. So, what's the problem? Are you afraid I won't like it? Is it....um, not something you want the others to see?” There was a dash of pink across his cheeks, Tony chuckling at how cute he was. 

“Yeah, but not for the reason you think. I had this whole plan, and then I'm sitting here realizing it's a terrible plan. Not how I want to do this at all. And I have a backup gift, but I really want to give you the gift.” Stephen nodded again, taking his hands and leaning to kiss his nose. 

“I can't tell you what to do, mostly because you won't listen to me because you never do.” Tony pouted at him. “But I trust you. And we all care about you. So, whatever you're comfortable with, go with that. I'll support you either way.”

“Okay, cloakie. Thanks.” Worried eyes met his, but now he felt better about this. He always chose the worst times to freak out like that. It didn't matter that they weren't out at that crazy expensive restaurant Tony loved, or wearing suits. They were with people they loved – who loved them – and it was a special moment Tony did want to share with them.

“Right. Sorry, ladies and gents. Um, right. So, here's the thing. You all know this wizard here has made me, like, ridiculously happy. And most of you know how much of a mess I was and how much of a _not_ mess I am now.” There were relieved smiles and a few laughs. Stephen shrugged and ducked his head under all the attention. Tony curled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close but smiling out at the waiting group. His friends. His family.

How could he think this moment shouldn't be shared with them?

“I could probably write a book – a bestseller obviously – about how great this man here is. How much he's made me a better man. I think Rhodey especially can testify to the positive changes in my life now. Now, why am I saying all this?” He dug around in his pockets and pulled out the small velvet jewelry box. A few of the women gasped, but he kept his eyes lowered on the purple box in his trembling fingers. Away from whatever expression Stephen had. After an inhale, he continued.

“I was debating how I wanted this moment to go, have been for months, And I realized I wouldn't rather do this anywhere else than with my friends. I mean, you guys are basically my family, right? And I know a lot of people like this to be, like, really romantic – with rose petals and wine and maybe stars – but I thought it would be...cute to do it as my Secret Santa present to you, Stephen.” He laughed, one of his more self-depricating ones Stephen always frowned at. “I've kind of realized it's a little dumb.”

“If you say no, I won't hold it against you, by the way.” There was a heavy silence, the box popped open and Tony finally finding the courage to meet Stephen's eyes. He was crying. It was the first time Tony's ever seen him cry. Yep, doing this in front of everyone was a big mistake. Could he ever do one thing right?

Everyone else was either crying or hugging. This was really unbecoming of a group of superheroes. Stephen pressed his hands to his lips and blinked a few times, clearing his throat over and over. 

“I- This is so-” Stephen put his hands in his lap and straightened up, trying to get control of his emotions. Tony held his breath. It seemed the whole room was waiting for his response. For something to happen. He really should have gone with Plan B.

“Oh. Of course, I say 'yes'. I'm just- I'm so overwhelmed right now. I never thought this day would come, and yet here I am. I'm sorry. It's just a lot.” He accepted the box, swiping tears from his cheeks and laughing wetly before showing it to everyone. The room erupted in cheers and whistles. Tony sagged in relief and helped slide the ring on Stephen's hand, beaming at how perfect it looked. 

Later, in Tony's room, he was changing out of his sweater and into more comfortable clothes when Stephen pushed into the room and closed the door. The food was being served at the moment, the scent climbing up the stairs and filling the space, making his stomach growl. At Stephen's arrival, Tony set down his _'Feed Me, Seymour!_ shirt he got from Harley on his birthday and smiled over at the wizard. His wizard now.

“Looking good, Mister Strange-Stark.” Stephen huffed and sat on the bed. “Oh, right _doctor._ ” He crawled across the bed and kneeled behind Stephen, rubbing his shoulders and tucking his face into his neck. Maybe they could celebrate this step in their relationship by-

“You know, you put yourself down a lot, Tony.” His head tilted back so that he was looking up at Tony. He seemed concerned when he should be excitedly gabbing with Christine and the others about his engagement. Tony hopped on the bed, grinning until Stephen laughed. With a shake of his head, but a laugh all the same.

“That was a mistake, wasn't it? Doing that whole thing.” Stephen turned around and took Tony's hands, still smiling and rubbing his thumbs across the backs of his hands. Comforting him.

“I thought it was very romantic. I think I vaguely remember crying. Those were happy tears, you know. Come on. Let's go celebrate with everyone and brag about how we're going to have a better wedding than everyone else.” He paused midstep, turning back with a raised brow.

“Out of curiosity, what was the Plan B gift?” Tony laughed and rolled off the bed, tossing another jewelry box to Stephen. He figured Stephen could use a new watch to go with his new ring. And new fiance.

“Merry Christmas, Stranger Things.” Stephen pulled him into a kiss, long and full of promise, before holding his hand out again.

“Same to you, Anthony Stark-Strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
